


Redglare's Homesmut Ficlets

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: A place for me to post my smutty Homestuck stories that aren't quite full-length fics. Mostly vanilla or lightly kinky, probably not anything heavy here.





	1. Damara/Meulin (fingering while writing smut)

Meulin moaned needily as a wave of ecstasy came over her body, rutting herself against the two fingers buried inside of her and against the rest of the hand pressing against her vulva. Her body urged her to keep going and push herself over the edge, but after one more deliberate rock of her hips she stopped with a whimper. She looked back up at the computer screen in front of her and put both hands in typing position on the keyboard. When writing smutty fic she liked to try to wait until the characters started to climax before she did, and she was so close to making it there - but also so close to not.

Normally, if she was alone, Meulin wouldn't have had a problem writing the final few sentences before returning to her own pleasure. But this was a little different - her matespurrit had come over earlier, they'd watched some anime and gushed over some ships, one thing led to another, and now Meulin had written quite a bit of porn sitting on Damara's lap while the girl read over her shoulder. And as the characters had started to get frisky together, Damara followed their lead. So that was how things had gotten here, with Meulin's blouse was unbuttoned and pulled back, her bra jostled out of place, and her panties pulled down her thighs. Damara was playing with her breast with one hand and fingering her with the other while kissing her neck.

TROLL SAILOR MOON GROANED BETW33N HEAVY BREATHS AS SHE KNEADED HER HANDS ON THE RUMBLESPHERES OF THE GIRL BELOW HER. TROLL JUPITER GASPED AND GRUNTED UNDERNEATH, RUTTING HER PUSSY AGAINST HER PARTNER'S AS THEY SCISSORED THROUGH THEIR NOW-DAMPENED PANTIES.

Around that point, Damara's fingers found a particularly effective combination of thrusting and rubbing. Meulin gasped out again, her back arching and her hips instinctively rutting against her partner's hand, but once more she managed to calm herself to some slow, deliberate motions and pull herself back from the brink of climaxing. She was pretty sure she felt Damara laughing against her neck, and she reached back to pat her girlfriend on the head. All in all, Meulin thought her matesprit was doing wonderfully at what she set out to do - Damara's motions were plenty to keep Meulin titillated and they had slowly worked her towards an orgasm, but at the same time it let Meulin control the pace of things through her rutting and rocking. At this point Meulin was doing more to tease herself than Damara was doing, but she had her goal in sight. There were finally just a few more sentences left - and as a purrfessional shipper she would never allow herself to rushing through what she had planned for the scene to get herself off quicker.

MAKOTO KEPT HER HANDS ON MEWSAGI'S HIPS AND BUTT, KEEPING HER SHORT SKIRT HELD UP OUT OF THE WAY AS THE GIRL FUCKED HER. MAKOTO'S OWN SKIRT FLOPPED AGAINST HER BELLY AS THEY HUMPED EACH OTHER WITH A DEFINITE PURRPOSE, BOTH THEIR BODIES F33LING THE RUSH OF ECSTATIC PLEASURE BUT ACHING FUR MORE. 

Meulin was rocking back and forth against Damara's hand more actively than she had been before, and she found herself almost drooling from the combination of her own pleasure and her mental images of the scene she was writing. She loved that she was able to get to feel the same building towards the edge that her characters were, and she knew that this time she wouldn't need to restrain herself. And god, after this first orgasm she was going to fuck Damara absolutely silly - there would be no better way to write the denouement of this fic than curled up with her matesprit in the afterglow of that. But, first she had just a little more typing to do.

AND THEN TROLL PURRINCESS JUPITER FOUND HER RELEASE, LOOKING LOVINGLY INTO HER MATESPRIT'S EYES AS HER CLIMAX GUSHED WETNESS THROUGH BOTH OF THEIR PANTIES. TROLL SAILOR MOON COULDN'T LAST ANY LONGER UPON F33LING THAT, AND WITH A SHOUT OF PLEASURE SHE CAME TOO, ROCKING HERSELF AGAINST MAKOTO THROUGH THEIR MEWTUAL ORGASM. 

Meulin had descended into all-out rutting against Damara's hand by the time she started writing the second sentence, and Damara went to work vigorously fingering her as she read along over the girl's shoulder. Upon typing the last word, Meulin's focus snapped from the screen back to her own body, and almost instantly she found herself squealing out in ecstasy. She came all over Damara's fingers and onto the girl's skirt, arching her back and pressing herself against her matesprit as she rutted her hips wildly in the throes of orgasm. As her climax waned, Meulin flopped forward to lean her arms on her desk, resting her head on the keyboard with the widest grin as she rocked a bit more, trying to tease out the last few waves of pleasure her nook could provide.


	2. Dave/Terezi (cunnilingus quickie)

"Daaaaave, I'm horny again," Terezi announced, craning her neck around to grin at her boyfriend before cackling.

Dave looked down at the girl across his lap. "Again? Didn't we just do this like, an hour ago?" They had indeed spent quite a while in bed not long ago, and then gotten cleaned up and dressed and moved over to the couch. Or at least partially dressed - Dave certainly didn't object to Terezi deciding to stick with just a lacy red bra and a pair of teal shorts. They had curled up together and spent the last little while doing their own things, with Dave working on a rap and Terezi sniffing carefully through a book. The title was something or other about the jurisprudence of the Warren court - Aradia had picked up a bunch of things from an Earth law library in a doomed timeline, and Terezi seemed to love them.

"Yes, we did, and yes, I'm horny again. It might have something to do with how you can't keep your hand off my hot ass!" Terezi laughed heartily. Well, Dave couldn't really argue with that - the last time they had shifted their position, Terezi had sprawled out on her belly across his lap, and his free hand had ended up gravitating to the rear of her shorts. "Dave, are you objecting to a sexy troll girl wanting to fuck you?" 

"No. Well, maybe. I mean after earlier..." Dave gave a small shrug. He was actually still a bit sore from their extended session, and definitely not ready for another round. 

"Yes Dave, we are both aware that your human dick takes far too long to be ready again," Terezi said with a pout, getting up on her knees and climbing over to straddle Dave's legs. She leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips against Dave's and poking her tongue into his mouth, and at the same time grabbed both of his hands and put them against the lacy bra covering her breasts. She then pulled back and leaned in to press her lips against Dave's cheek and then lick her tongue along the mark they made. "But you must remember that there are other ways to take care of your girlfriend's needs! And doing them will help you be up for other things sooner." To emphasize her request, she dragged the tip of her tongue in a winding path from Dave's cheek to the tip of his ear. 

Dave cracked a small smile and chuckled under his breath. "Yeah yeah, we know you love basically everything about licking, so let's get to it." He planted a small kiss on Terezi's head, and then leaned up to give a playful lick along one of her horns, prompting an amused chuckle from her. And then Terezi got up, standing on the couch cushions with her feet on either side of Dave's hips, and leaving her teal shorts right in front of his face. A moment later the shorts were stretched between her knees, with her panties right above them, and Terezi's bare crotch almost brushing against Dave's nose. Dave leaned in and planted a quick kiss on the gray skin, before leaning down a little lower and letting his tongue prod against her teal folds. 

"I cannot defend myself against that accusation, Dave. But let the court know that you love every bit of our licking as much as I do!" Terezi announced, leaning herself back a bit and sliding her thighs apart to give better access to her nook. Dave buried his face into her crotch, and reached both hands around the girl's body to hold her now-bare butt. As Dave started to lick her vulva, sliding his tongue between her folds, Terezi leaned herself against his face more and proceeded to grab tightly against the back of his head - as if he would have been going anywhere anyway. Dave murmured happily as he got to work eating the girl out, and the light but satisfied-sounding giggles from above.


	3. Aradia/Feferi (consensual somnophilia / cunnilingus)

"Sheesh, such a sleepyhead! And you say you're made of time," Feferi chuckled to herself, climbing onto the bed again. She had been awake for nearly two hours now and her girlfriend still wasn't up. Now it was getting to the time that Feferi was supposed to wake Aradia up - and fortunately they had long since settled on the best way to do that. 

Feferi reached down and disentangled the blankets surrounding Aradia, pulling them up and tossing them to the side of the bed to reveal her sleeping matesprit's naked body underneath. One of Aradia's legs was already bent, her thigh lying off to the side and exposing her red-colored vulva. Feferi chuckled at the sight and quickly got down on her stomach and elbows, positioning herself between Aradia's legs. 

"Mwah mwah mwah!" Feferi made some exaggerated kissing noises as she planted some quick smooches on Aradia's thighs and mons pubis, and found the girl still smelled faintly of the body wash the two had used in the shower the previous night. She then nestled in a little deeper and planted a kiss square on the girl's labia, and found a slick wetness against her lips. According to Aradia, this morning arousal was pretty much unrelated to whether she was having a naughty dream. At least not yet - Feferi was going to make sure to change that.

Feferi pressed her face in against Aradia's crotch and began the motions of eating her girlfriend out. Her tongue traced up and down, back and forth, gliding across the girl's already-slick vulva. Feferi closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh as she licked. She had plenty of experience between Aradia's legs and knew exactly how to push the girl's buttons - awake or asleep - and she didn't think she'd ever get tired of it.

Since her body had given her a head start, it didn't take long for Feferi's tongue to get Aradia worked up to a wetter state and heavy breathing. Feferi brought her hand up and gently worked a finger inside of Aradia, pumping it back and forth as she continued to lick and kiss around it. She started to focus more and more on Aradia's clit, moaning a bit from her own arousal - both from what she was doing to her sleeping matesprit right now and from what her awake matesprit would be doing to her soon enough. And it was soon enough that a loud half-gasp-half-squeal came from above and a hand grabbed at the top of her head, and Aradia bucked against her face for the duration of her orgasm.

When the girl finished, Feferi got up on her hands and knees and crawled forward, above her gleefully grinning - and very much awake - girlfriend. "Whale, good morning sunshine!" Feferi announced with a giggle, plopping down on the mattress next to Aradia and leaning in for a kiss. 

The two wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed a tight embrace as they made out, until Aradia decided to pull back from the kiss. "Good morning yourself! Oh man, that was a great dream you just gave me there, you're going to love it." Before spilling the details, Aradia paused to give Feferi a kiss on the cheek, and to let her hand slip under the girl's skirt, finding no underwear but a very wet nook.


	4. Terezi/Feferi (fingering in the bathtub)

"Mmmm... Teresea, this cherry bubble bath you picked out smells amazing," Feferi said with a sigh. She nuzzled her face a bit against Terezi's barely-underwater chest, where she had been resting as the two reclined in the warm tub. Terezi had never been so into taking baths in the past, but given how much her girlfriend liked curling up and relaxing in them it wasn't hard to get used to.

Terezi gave a relaxed and contented-sounding giggle, running one hand through Feferi's hair and the bubbles collecting on it, and cupping the girl's bare butt with the other. "It does smell delicious! But not nearly as delicious as a certain Miss Peixes does. And certainly not as lickable." 

Feferi laughed loudly under the surface of the water for a moment, then suddenly crawled forward a bit to bring her face above Terezi's. "Oh, you flatterer, you," she said, leaning in for a kiss. Terezi happily reciprocated, sliding her tongue in against Feferi's as their lips pressed together. It wasn't too long before Feferi pulled back, then turned her body around and sat herself against Terezi's thigh and the side of the tub, "Heee! Hey, Terezi, you remember how cuttling in the tub with you always gets me reely horny, right?" 

"Shocking! I would never have guessed!" Terezi said with a feigned gasp, before breaking down into giggles. That was certainly one of the reasons she had been so excited for this. The two girls settled in to their new positions, getting into a comfortable embrace and turning to press their lips together once again.

As they snogged, Terezi's hand drifted down Feferi's belly and against the girl's crotch, and then to where her legs parted to reveal her vulva. Feferi moaned as Terezi started to rub her fingertips along the folds of the girl's labia, and responded by sliding her own hand between Terezi's thighs. A little more repositioning and each was under way fingering the other, and rocking against the hand fingering them. Feferi's fingers dragged up and down, back and forth, and teasing around Terezi's clit, while Terezi quickly found that she could already slide two fingers inside of Feferi with ease and had gone to pumping those in and out while grinding her palm against the outside of her vulva. 

Soon enough Feferi was gasping and groaning into her girlfriend's mouth, and her whole body was rocking up and down with each thrust of Terezi's hand. It wasn't much longer before she came with a sharp gasp, and the water around her crotch quivered as her fluids gushed out. Terezi giggled happily as Feferi climaxed. It would undoubtedly be the first orgasm of many between the two of them - she wondered what enticing flavor she would smell from the water once they were done tinging it with their colors.


	5. John/Rose (wind powers on skirts / cunnilingus)

Rose gave a pleased sigh as she ambled along the riverside path. It was a beautiful evening, and she was very much enjoying her pre-sunset walk. There was no one around, just her and the scenery, perfect for clearing her head and also thinking about how she wanted to handle the next chapter of her horrorterror wizard story. The only problem was, her thoughts kept drifting to some other, less safe-for-work stories she also had in mind. Rose supposed it had been a little while since she had attended to certain needs of hers. Perhaps after her walk she would take a little private time. Or maybe it was a good night to make a booty call.

 _Whoosh!_

A sudden gust of wind blew in from behind Rose, fluttering the front of her skirt up into the air. She reached down to hold it in place and flatten it out, more out of instinct than any particular care for modesty. And she couldn't help but groan - the air blowing by between her legs emphasized the damp patch on her panties against her skin and highlighted her arousal all the more. God, she really was going to have to finger herself silly when she got somewhere private. 

_Whoooosh!_

The wind came back in the opposite direction, stronger and angled upwards, succeeding at blowing Rose's skirt up and showing off her slightly-dampened pink underwear. Rose caught her fluttering skirt around her waist, and as she did so her lips curled into a smile. She was pretty sure she knew where this wind was coming from. She glanced around, checking once more that there was no one in sight, and proceeded to slide her panties partway down her thighs, revealing her bare vulva. "John. If you want to blow around between my legs, I would rather you blow me _properly_." 

The air was calm for a short while, and then another brief gust blew in from behind. Rose gave a small groan as the wind rushed across her wet labia, and then looked down in front of her. Sure enough, a blue form appeared out of the air, forming into the shape of a person on his knees. "Hi Rose! What's up? I saw you out here and thought I'd have some fun, heheh." 

"Hello to you as well, John. I'd ask we delay the pleasantries until I've had my fun, however," Rose said, motioning towards her crotch. John nodded and scootched forward, planting a kiss on the bare skin in front of him, just above Rose's clit. Rose shuddered a bit as she leaned back a bit and John moved lower, licking along her labia, and then gave a contented sigh as he nestled into place and she put her hand on the back of his head. She had to say, she appreciated how her seer of light powers tended to lead her towards these pleasant coincidences.


End file.
